


The Carriage

by dancinluv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin discovers one of Belle's sinful pleasures, inside a carriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carriage

It was a beautiful day to take a ride in Rumpelstiltskins dark cherry wood carriage, the windows draped with burgundy red curtains, no driver aboard in the front, just his magic guiding them down the road through the misty forest . The trip was to be a long one. His destination was to a town called sleepy hollow. He was called upon to discuss a deal with a man called "Ichabod Crane" to help him out with an evil force that haunts and terrorizes the people of that town. This force is known as the headless horseman. Legend say that a Hessian soldier of unknown rank; was one of Hessian killed in a battle for Chatterton Hill, wherein his head was severed by a cannonball and now roams Sleepy Hollow on the back of his horse with his severed head resting upon his saddle.   

He had decided to take his caretaker along. He knew that's the one thing she thirst for by taking note of the type of books she read when he would watch her at times, when she was too pulled in by her stories to notice. Mainly stories about her characters going on adventures; whether it be dangerous, exciting, not so exciting, romantic, mysterious, it all counted as some type of an adventure. Day after day she would speak about how she wished to travel and see the world, what she would do on her travels if she had the chance. After awhile he decided to bring her an opportunity go on adventure, adventure really wasn't the right word for it, more like an errand but he felt it was better than nothing,,for now.

He didn't want to use magic to teleport them there, no he wanted to enjoy this carriage ride with his caretaker; to see how much he could get under her skin with his vulgar, childish, inappropriate conversations or see how much he can do to make her nervous around his presence. This ride was going to be a fun ride for him but little did he know this carriage ride will be more to belles benefit than his. Belle was happy he had asked her to come along with him on his travels but not happy about the idea of it being such a quick journey. Either way she figured she'd make the most of it. In a way it will give her a chance to get to know Rumpelstiltskin better, get to know the man behind the imp.

Belle sits back against the wooden frame in her seat, staring out the window in thought. Rumpelstiltskin is looking out the window as well, every now and then glances at her quickly, then back out the window. She closes her eyes for a second, feeling the vibration from underneath the carriage as the wheels move over the rugged dirt road. Belle starts to feel something pleasurable hitting her center in between her legs from the rattling of the carriage. She gasps faintly from the bumping that hits her center as the wheels move over certain rocky parts of the ground. Her mouth slightly opens then shuts close trying to hold back a quiet moan. The vibration underneath her center leaves her with an enticing sensation. She can't help but want more of it. These new senses that are awakening, she never thought she had was a whole new discovery for her.

Belle opens her eyes, her hands in her lap, thinking about how much she could get away with without Rumpelstiltskin noticing her desire to take in more of this wonderful bliss. The carriage rolls over more rocky grounds making belle gasp again. She closes her eyes, bites her lower lip, creases her brows, trying so hard not to moan in front of her master. She licks her lips, grabs part of her dress in her hand by her upper thigh, opens her mouth just a little again taking in small breaths. The carriage hits a huge jagged portion of the ground which causes belle to accidentally let out a breathy "ohh" followed by a small whimper slipping from her mouth. She snaps her eyes open, shutting her mouth closed, realizing what just happened. She was hoping Rumpelstiltskin didn't notice but it was too late, when she had looked back at him to see he had turned his attention to her with a disturbed expression on his face.

"Belle, are you alright?"

"Uhh-yes, I'm fine. Just not use to these harsh roads" gives him a quick smile.

"Well we could take a smoother path if you like" leans back in his seat 

"No,,,it's fine. I'll be okay" she says softly turning her attention back to the window.

"Are you sure dearie? We still have a ways to go" giving her a questionable look.

She turns her attention back to him and smiles again, "Yes I'm sure" takes a deep breath, refolds her hands in her lap, turning her attention to the window again.

Rumpelstiltskin continues to watch belle precariously. She gives him a quick glance, noticing he's observing her, like she is some type of specimen. His stare was making her feel uneasy, she wishes the sound she'd made hadn't slipped from her mouth but it wasn't going to stop her from enjoying the rest of the ride. She thought to herself she'd have to be more careful next time. Her face was turning red from the thought. The way he keeps grilling her with his golden hawk eyes makes her shift slightly in her seat, trying to relax. Finally he turns his attention back to the window.

The carriage continues on bumpy grounds not allowing for any smooth breaks in between. Belle glances back at Rumpelstiltskin and sees his attention is no longer on her. She leans her head back, closing her eyes, taking in the vibration underneath her once more. Part of the road became more gravel than rocks, almost pebbly. The vibration was less forceful and more of a consistent flowing ripple. Each small tremor pounding in a soft rhythm against her center giving belle such an incredible sensation over and over again. She lets out a slight gasp between her breaths along with a little moan, followed by a quiet "ohh yess".  Rumpelstiltskin heard her again but belle was too deep into her sensation to notice. He looks at her curiously, observing her blissful state. Brows furrowed, he came to be aware that belle, his sweet little caretaker, was enjoying this ride in a way he never would have thought. A sly smile formed at the corner of his mouth. He knew he shouldn't interrupt her but he thought it be fun to play dumb. It was going to be while before they arrive to sleepy hollow, so he wanted to make the best out of this venture on this ride.

Belle continued to let out small soft moans, quiet whimpers, biting her lower lip, parting her mouth, opening and closing it. She needed more satisfaction which the carriage was not giving her but she didn't know what else would do it for her. She wanted to slip her hands between her legs, her clit aching to be touched. It was hard for her to restrain herself not to do so but she had to keep reminding herself her master is sitting right there. Rumpelstiltskin was getting aroused himself watching her but he needed to take advantage of this situation too. 

He says in his playful impish voice, "Excited dearie!" with that mischievous smile.

Belle opens her eyes, snapping out of her lustful escapade, "Excited?...about what?" looking confused.

"About our little adventure" as he gestures his hand around.

"I-I suppose, I-I mean-yes...of course."

"Good!" he says playfully then lowers his voice into a wicked tone followed by a sly grin, "Meee-too"

Belle shoots him a quick smile,shifting her eyes to her lap. Her eyes shift back up to him, " So am I to come along with you on your travels now?"

"Maybe?" His voice changing back into that high pitched tone, followed by a giggle. "We'll see how this one goes dearie." he says drumming his fingers on his leg. "Why do you ask?" circling his other hand in the air

"Well, I do enjoy the ride." belle says in a demure manner.

He mumbles under his breath in a low voice with a wicked smile, "Oh, I bet you do."

"What was that?" belle inquired

"Ohh nothing dearie, just enjoy the ride." he says still giving her that impish smile.

Belle wanted to continue to enjoy the ride but really couldn't with Rumpelstiltskin always ogling her but that aching was still there between her legs, what was she to do. She needs to find satisfaction from this sweet anguish throbbing through her clit. It wasn't going to go away on its own, even though she was hoping it would. Rumpelstiltskin could see her frustration by examining her facial expression, so he decided to take a bit further.

"So dearie, what about the ride do you enjoy?" says smirking, tilting his head to the side.

"Um....the scenery is nice to look at. Never did get a chance to see these parts of the forest,,,,until now of course. It's a nice change from what I've seen around my kingdom."

"Ah" He looks out the window "There really isn't much to see." giving her a strange look.

"To me there is. You can find beauty anywhere." shooting him a sly grin at the corner of her mouth.

"Is that so.." he says slowly. He can't help but be captured by her eyes, the color reminds him of the clearest oceans he's traveled to to retrieve unusual trinkets from the depths of the seas.

He wanted to satisfy her so badly, but kept telling himself she would never want to be touched by a monster like him. If anything, he thinks she would be disgusted by him. Having his scaly hands caressing her skin would have her cringing and squirming with repulsion. He quickly dismissed the thought out of his mind. Instead, he proceeded to make the ride more exciting for her. He leans back, closes his eyes, rest his hands on his knees so he can concentrate. With his magic, he shakes the carriage a little harder, making the vibration through their seats stronger. Belle closes her eyes, taking in the strong pulsation hitting her clit. With each thump through the carriage, a soft moan escapes belles mouth. She twists her head to the side, her chest rising up and down, rapidly. She bites down on her bottom lip a lot harder trying not to give herself away. Her panties are getting soaked, her clit aching for something else. She doesn't know how much more she can take. The shaking, the rattling, the ripples that are vibrating through her seat; too much for her to take in, too hard for her to stop from grinding herself against the wood she is sitting on. It was too much. Rumpelstiltskin continued to use his magic for this enjoyable ride. He slowly opens his eyes and sees her breathing hard, her face getting flushed, her lips parted, her eyes closed. He can hear her soft moans, quiet "hmm, ohhs", her slight whines and whimpers. He grins, pleased with what he is doing to her, with how much she is enjoying it.

Belle turns her head to look at Rumpelstiltskin, panting heavily "Can we stop? Please. Just for a moment"

"Is something the matter belle?" he asks, grinning wider.

"Jus-Just need a little bit of fresh air" fanning herself with her hand, giving him a soft smile.

Rumpelstiltskin lifts his hand up in a halting position. The carriage stops. As he flicks his wrists, the door swings open, he steps out first, holds his hand out for belle to take, she grabs it daintily. Cautiously, she steps out of the carriage.

"Better?" he smiles at her.

"Yes much better, thank you" she smiles back.

Belles eyes look into his for a moment, then shifts her focus on the ground, her cheeks turning red from how close he is to her.

How far was he going to take this he thought to himself. He almost felt sorry for the girl, almost. He wanted to end their break and demand they continue their journey before they lose a good portion of the day, any excuse to get belle back into that carriage so he can continue to torture his pretty caretaker, watch her entranced in her own indulgence. Before he could speak she threw in a question that caught him off guard.

"How well do you know women?"

He gives her a puzzled look, "Not sure what you mean dearie"

"Would you be able to tell certain things about a woman?"

"Ahh, Like what?"

"Like....if she is... um...needing something" she looks up at him with an uncertain expression, unsure of what she just asked herself or what she is trying to ask.

Shrugging his shoulders "Is there something you need dearie?" he says casually

"Me?" pointing to herself "Oh no I didn't mean-I mean perhaps I might of given you the wrong- I mean yes I am a woman and we are the only ones here" laughs nervously "what I meant was- " starts fluttering her hands back and forth.

Rumpelstiltskin gently takes a hold of her hands to stop them, "Sshh dearie, relax" He lets go, allowing her hands to drop to her sides. She entwines her hands in front of her twiddling her thumbs nervously, biting down on her bottom lip, darting her eyes from Rumpelstiltskin to the ground back to Rumpelstiltskin again.

"I only asked if there is something you need" he says in his impish voice,shaking his head, gesturing his hands out to the side

"Yes" she says quietly lowering her head.

"And what's that dearie?"  he says in a low voice, dipping his head down, trying to make eye contact with her.

She raises her head back up "Can you read minds?"

"I can, why do you ask?" he says curiously

She hesitates "I would like you to read mine,,,, before we continue our journey"

"Okay" nodding his head.

Belle smiles, backs away, and walks over to where the horses are. His eyes keeping watch on her as she is heading over to the horses. Belle starts to pet one of the horses on the side of its stomach. It was a beautiful black mare, her coat soft as silk. Belle was delicately petting the horse, speaking sweetly to it, every few seconds would look back at Rumpelstiltskin. As he looks back at her, his eyes gaze into hers, trying to make sense out of her request. He closes his eyes, blocking any outside noise, concentrating on belles thoughts. He proceeds to use his magic searching out her inner voice. He listens harder til he hears her say his name. She repeatedly keeps saying his name until he can find her inner voice.

She says once more "Rumpelstiltskin can you hear me" she looks back at him.

"Yes dearie, I can hear you"

She looks away and continues to pet the horse, hiding a smug smile "Good. What I need to ask of you, I am too afraid to ask out loud"

"Go on, ask. What is it that you need dearie"

"Make love to me" she stops petting the horse in mid thought. She hesitantly turns her head to look back at him.

He quickly turn his back to belle, starts breathing harder, his heart is racing, his eyes shifting around. He closes his eyes, trying to focus and be calm.

He continues to speak to her in thought "Belle,,,Have you- been with a man before?"

"No,,,,I haven't"

"Look away dearie, keep petting her. Trust me"

"Ok" belle looks back at the horse, continues petting her on her side.

Rumpelstiltskin turns in belles direction, slowly walks up to her and pauses. He lets out a breath then proceeds to move closely behind her. He puts his hand on top of hers, guiding her hand up and down the horses stomach. His other hand takes her hand by her waist. She gasp at his touch, closes her eyes, trying not to be nervous. After all  _she_ was the one who asked him to make love to her. There's no backing out of this now. It was her choice, not his. Then why did she feel so nervous? Did she not expect him to take her up on her request. Maybe this was all happening to soon for her.

He slides his hand from her waist and takes her hand, guiding her over to the side of the carriage. He slowly backs her against the carriage door, leans up against her, chest to chest. He takes the pins out of her hair and lets it out of her low bun. Belle starts breathing harder, her lips parted, staring into Rumpelstiltskin's golden eyes as he takes his right hand and drags her dress up to her thigh. He grasp her thigh with his hand, the other hand tightly gripping her waist.

Barely able to speak, he says hoarsely "Puts your arms around my neck" she does as he says. "Hold on to me" he demands.

He lifts her up against the carriage, grabs her leg and puts it around his waist. He takes a moment to look into her eyes, he sees something that he would not expect to see from his brave caretaker, it was fear. As he was holding her she quivers in his arms. Her breathing picks up as she feels his breaths hitting her neck. He leans into her closer, close enough he can feel her breasts pushed up against his chest. He was getting more heated up from the contact.

He looks at her compassionately, shakes his head a little "You are not ready belle" he starts to put her down

"No!" she holds him tighter around his neck, not wanting to let go "PPlease- please Rumpelstiltskin. Make love to me." She finishes her last sentence softly.

"You want this?" he could still see fear in her eyes.

She shakes her head instantly "Yes" she whispers.

He lifts her dress up higher to her waist. He pushes his bulge in his tight leathers against her center. She closes her eyes as she gasps from the sensation, making her moist between her legs.  He tilts his head to the side, studies her eyes, holding her leg around his waist.

"How bout this?" he says in a husky tone as he starts grinding himself against her. She bites her bottom lip then parts her mouth open, letting out soft faint moans. She thrusts her hip into his, moving in a steady slow rhythm.

"Yesss" she murmurs

He continues to stare at her tenderly, his mouth parted open as well, panting heavily. 

He says as he groans from the pleasurable sensation he feels against her center  "Louder,,,louder belle. I need to hear you"

As he grinds harder, she moans louder. He puts his face against her neck, breathing into her chest. She runs her fingers through his hair, holding the back of his head, securing her leg tighter around his waist, the other leg on the ground on the ball of her foot. He looks up at her and impatiently rips open her blouse. Stops for a moment to take in her beautiful features that contours her face. Belle gazes back at him, her eyes less fearful, but showing more yearning. A snow flake falls on his hair. A couple more snow flakes follow along, landing on his dragon hide coat, and then on his nose, dissolving into his golden skin. Snow flakes land on belle as well, she looks up lifting her head back at the hazy sky and smiles with wonder, closing her eyes letting the flurries kiss her face. Rumpelstiltskin looks up as well then back at bell.

"Belle" he quietly says

She lowers her head back to him, " I've never seen snow as beautiful as this. I think sharing this with you makes a difference."

He was left stunned by her comment, he couldn't gather up enough courage to share his thoughts.  He wanted to tell her how much he loves sharing this moment with her as well but it just couldn't come out. He was tongue tied. So he could only think of way she could hear him and that was through thought. He closes his eyes to focus on what he wants to share with her that he cannot say aloud.

"It makes all the difference in the world when you can share a delightful moment with someone..... with someones company you enjoy dearie." He opens his eyes to look for a reaction on her face to see if she had heard him. The huge smile that slowly formed on her face answered his question.

"You enjoy my company Rumpelstiltskin?" she asks aloud

He forms a small grin on his face "Very much so"

More flurries are falling down, light powdery snow flakes dusting them and the rest blanketing the ground. Rumpelstiltskin slowly slides belle down. Her arms are still wrapped around his neck. He pulls the bottom of her dress down, and grabs her arms from around his neck. He waves his hand over her open blouse, mending it back together as it was before. She is confused by his actions, not sure what she did wrong, _if_ she did anything wrong.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't understand" shaking her head at a loss.

He backs up slowly away from her, giving her a sorrowful look "I want to make great love to you, but,,, you are too precious. I don't want to take advantage of you belle. You are so pure. I don't want to rob you of that."

Belle shakes her head and smirks and starts undressing herself. Letting her dress fall to the ground, she stands there bare naked in by the carriage. His eyes quickly shift down, rising slowly back up, scoping out every part of belles body. He was shocked and turned on at the same time. He wanted to push her back up against the carriage again, take her hard and fast, make her scream his name.

He just stood there, flabbergasted "Wha-what- what are you doing?"

"I need you" her breathing starts to pick up, nervous of what he'll do, unsure if she is doing the right thing or not.

"Are you crazy dearie ! You are going to catch a cold, I can't- I won't,,," he turns his back to her, he says in a deep stern tone " Please belle,,,,put on your dress,,,,,before you freeze to death." He clasps his hands together in front of him, waiting for belle to do as he says. She doesn't move to pick up her dress. Belle just stands there, puts her hands on her hips and waits for him to turn around to see her still naked before him. Oh she was persistent, she knew he needed her too, and wanted to prove it. He turns his head and does a double take to see her naked form still present.

"Dearie, I will not ask again. If you will not cover yourself up, then I will be forced to do so."

Belle just stood there, disregarding his bidding, giving him a bold stare. Man was she ever stubborn, probably the most stubborn person he's ever dealt with. He turns to face her, slowly walks up to her, cocking his head to the side.

"Did you not hear me?"

"And did you not hear me! " belle retorts back "I need you" she says softly, almost tearing up. Hurt that he continues to reject her.

Yes he could have easily used his magic to clothe her but he was too turned on to do the right thing. She wanted to challenge him and he is not one to back out of a challenge, _any_ challenge.  He walks up to her, grabs her shoulders, pushes her against the carriage. He sneers, hating how much he gets turned on by her persistence, but welcomes it at the same time. Oh indeed he wants her, very badly.

He says gritting his teeth, "I,,,will,,,,not,,,,do ,,,,this" pinning his body against hers.

Belle raises her brows "Oh yes you will"

"You,,will,,,listen,,,to,,,me,,,when,,,I,,,tell,,,you,,to do something" says as he is lifting her back up against the carriage, wrapping her leg around his waist.

She says through quick breaths "You,,can't,,,tell,,,me,,,what,,,to do" lifting up her other leg, wrapping it around him. Ripping his shirt open underneath his dragon hide vest, exposing more of his chest.

He grabs her hands away from his shirt and pins her wrists up over her head. She pants heavily anticipating his next move.

"Oh,,,yes,,I can" he releases her wrists to undo his leather pants hastily, pulling out his hard cock. His cock presses up against belles slit. He can feel how wet she already is, arousing him more. She can feel his cock throbbing, aching to be inside of her. He grabs his cock and slowly slips it inside her core, trying his best not to hurt her. A sharp moan escapes belles mouth, not use to having something big enter her small hole, but followed along with pleasurable tingling feeling. She grabs his shoulders for support, he holds her waist to keep her up and steady. He doesn't move until he knows she is ready to continue. He stares at her with lust, watching the snow drizzle on her angelic face.

"I want,,,I want,,,," it was hard for her to finish her sentence when his hard cock sits inside of her, pulsating through her clit, " I want,,,you to..fuck me hard." Where did she learn such a word he wondered, from her books? He was surprised to hear his sweet caretaker use such filthy language but it was seductive coming from her. Hearing her say it like that triggers him to do one big thrust in and out of her. Belle shuts her eyes tight, moaning loudly.

He says through quick pants, "Uh,,,uh, dearie, You have to ask" 

"Please,,,,please ,,,,Oh yesss,,,"

He says with a whine, almost unable to speak himself "Ask belle....ask" he tries hard not to move his cock until she begs for it.

"Pplease,,, fffuck,,,me" She starts bucking her hips up against his pelvis. 

"With,,,pleasurre" he starts ramming his cock inside her core, feeling her juices dripping all over his cock.  
"Ohhh,,,I can feel you dearie,,,I can feel how _tight_ you are" he groans out. "Ohhh belle,,,that's it,,,give it to me." He stops to look at her as she looks back at him entranced, not wanting to end the pleasurable sensation he is giving her between her legs. A confused expression forms on his face.

She asks out of breath " Why did you stop...don't stop Rumpelstiltskin. Please,,,keep going"

"Because belle, we're here"

She gives him a puzzled look, "I don't understand" 

"It's ok belle. You will soon. " His hand slowly slides around her jawline, cupping her chin. He starts shaking her face. "Belle, belle.." an echoe follows his voice. 

Belle jolts awake to her body being shooken by Rumpelstiltskin. "Belle, Belle,,,,wake up. We're here dearie" in a irked tone. He releases her arms and sits back in his seat.

She couldn't believe she had dream-pt everything that had happened between her and him, but was everything really a dream? At what point did she fall asleep? Did she really dream about her arousal from the ride itself? She had to ask, just to be sure. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doze off on you. How long was I out?"

He says with a smirk, "For quite some time dearie. Not too long after we were on our way.  Must of been a... _very_ good dream you were having."

Belle blushed immediately after his obtrusive comment.

"W ha-what would ever make you say that?" she clears her throat, nervously rubs the back of neck, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well, your face seemed,,,intensely,,, animated." Belles cheeks were reddening more. The pink hue on her cheeks turned more into a rosier coloring. "What _were_ you dreaming about dearie?"

"That's none of your business Rumpelstiltskin!" she snaps back. "Sso- you were staring at me that whole time?,,,while I was sleeping. You know it's rude to watch someone while they sleep."

"Well, It's rude to fall asleep in my company," he says in a high pitch voice," the _dark one's_ company " he continues in a more miffed tone, "especially when I agreed for you to come along with me, on one of my excursions, which I didn't have to bring you on,,,finally getting you out of the castle after hearing you _complain_ constantly how you never do get out,,,,and when I finally do give you the opportunity to enjoy this outing, you repay _my_ gratitude by making a slumber out of it!"

Belle gets more furious, her chest swiftly moving up and down, glaring at him "How dare you. I am a lady, and was taught nothing but good manners....and _I did say I was sorry._ You on the other hand, well we'll just see." and with that statement she swings the carriage door open, rushing out, not giving Rumpelstiltskin the chance to be a gentleman to exit out first so he can lend her a helping hand out of his carriage.

He flutters his hands everywhere as he steps out, with that high pitched tone "That didn't even make any sense" He slams the door behind him.

Belle turns around with her arms crossed "Oh,,so now I don't make sense."

"Belle,,,that's not-" he begins to walk closer to her.

"-I will have you know Rumpelstiltskin I am the highest maiden of manners."

He gets close enough to her face, their nose could practically touch. He is steaming with anger,,breathing hard in her face, but all that anger soon goes away when he gazes into her crystal blue eyes. A snow flake slowly lands on Rumpelstiltskin's nose. He quickly looks up and starts to see more snow flurries dropping down. Belle was too absorbed in her fury to notice anything.

"And another thing-" as she was about to finish her sentence, Rumpelstiltskin grabs her shoulders and kisses her deeply on her lips. He pulls away from her, waiting for her reaction, knowing what he just did could go bad judging from her mood but he had to give it a shot. He always was attracted to her, but not just attracted, his emotions were growing strong for her, emotions he hasn't felt for any woman they way he has for belle.

Belle still has her eyes closed, feeling the tingling from his lips. Not wanting that feeling to end and wanting more of it. He lets out a sigh of relief that she isn't displeased with his kiss.

He says softly, "Belle look up"

She opens her eyes and looks up to see snow flurries tumbling down, some sprinkling on her nose, lips, her forehead. She smiles and closes her eyes, letting the snow hit her skin. Immediately she remembers it was snowing lightly just as it was in her dream while her and Rumpelstiltskin were partaking in an erotic activity.

"What was that for?" she opens her eyes, lowering her head, bringing her attention back to him.

"What was what for?" he asks nervously, knowing what her question mean't.

"Your kiss" She smiles bashfully at him.

"Oh that,,,ah,,,well,,I had to do something to stop your squawking" he teases, smiling.

She playfully hits him on his shoulder "Rumpelstiltskin, how could you. I never-"

And with that, he grabs her shoulders again, cutting her off with another kiss. He slowly slides his hands down her arms, wrapping his arms around her waist. She in return slides her arms around his neck, both holding each other tight, kissing with more intensity.

He breaks away, sliding his mouth on the side of her cheek, and quietly says in her ear "I know you were dreaming about me dearie, You know how I know? Because you said my name,,,not just once, but three times, each time with want."

"Am I dreaming now?" she says as she is rubbing her cheek against his, breathing in his ear.

"Does this feel like a dream to you?" he starts to nibble on her ear, she moans from his touch.

Barely able to speak "No"

He says with a whisper "And now you have your answer"

He gives belle one last longing kiss by the carriage before he heads into the town of sleepy hollow, to make his deal with, Ichabod Crane.

 

                                                                                   

                                                                                           The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read you guys. I really do appreciate it :)


End file.
